dragons and wolves
by kikkibunny
Summary: A curse/virus was spread throughout Fiore turning light mages into wolves and Dark mages into vampires. Lucy deals with loosing the two people she loves to the curse/virus, or has she really lost them? (terrible summary I know) R&R, NO FLAMES! M because i'm paranoid and future content will most likely be M rated. HIATUS! (sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! my new story starts! don't be surprised if I don't update for this one regularly, it's just when school starts up again I'll be hammered with work that it's a more difficult one to write. I will have the sneak peek into the future for 'A fairy highschool' up soon so don't worry. Now holy Cow, did anyone read the latest manga update for Fairy Tail, It's...there are no words, I had a complete fan-girl melt down XD anyway here's the first chapter of the story.**

**Just so you all know this is before Tartarus but after the GMG.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy looked around her guild, it wasn't as large as normal, a lot of things had happened in the past two months, ever since that, well nobody knew what it was, some say it was an illness others a curse but honestly no one had a clue, Lucy suspected it was both. But now the bubbly blonde was looking for her two trainers, Gajeel and Laxus, the two males had offered to help train her magically and physically, although there were some quirks with working with them, like Gajeel teasing her and Laxus being a perv, but their training was working so she dealt with it. 

After the GMG Laxus had offered to train Lucy after how down she was about the whole ordeal and she agreed, after interrogating him as to why he of all people wanted to help her ad then a week into their training Gajeel decided he wanted to help as well. The three of them formed a team and went on missions together, which also involved training for Lucy. Team Natsu was reluctant on letting the blonde go but with Lucy's coaxing and promising to still go on the occasional mission with them and Laxus may or may not have fried Natsu and Gray when they tried to hide Lucy behind them as if to protect her. 

The blonde was so furious that day that she went demon on them and kicked Laxus out the guild doors shouting at him for being an ass, while hitting Gajeel over the head with a chair, yes she will admit it was over the top, because he was laughing at Natsu and Gray being electrocuted . When Gray and Natsu came back to normal with slightly charred skin she gave them a round-house kick that sent them out the guild doors as well shouting at them for babying her and how she could take care of herself. While Lucy couldn't physically hurt Erza she could emotionally, after a few threats which involved Lucy never talking to Erza again and that all the cake would magically disappear forever, she finally caved and agreed to allowing Lucy to leave Team Natsu, and as a reward Lucy ordered her a big three layer strawberry cheesecake for the red-head. 

Doing jobs with team Celestial Dragon was fun, except for when Lucy slacked off in training, Laxus's punishment was painful, he made her do push-ups with him sitting on her, and boy was Gajeel's punishment humiliating, she had to do laps around whatever town they were in, in a freaking BUNNY-SUIT! But about two months ago everything changed, when the virus got out. It was weird, these monsters attack mages, light and dark, over-grown wolves and what they thought where human only to realise they where blood sucking vampires. What baffled everyone though, was that dark mages couldn't turn into wolves only vampires and the opposite was for light mages, while simple humans where either killed or they turned into whatever attacked them. Fairy Tail and other guilds had lost members to the virus, the change took three days, and while Fairy Tail wanted to keep their members with them to help them they couldn't, they got violent the creatures and lashed out, Asuka got put in harm's way once and that was when Master banished them form the guild until they could find some type of cure or the mage who started it. 

The master still went to check up on his brats that where turned, they usually stayed together, creating packs. The master placed up special fences around the training grounds that stopped all creatures, monsters, beasts even innocent bunnies from entering to keep everyone safe. If some-one lived in their own place like Lucy did, runes where put around the apartment, heck the master had freed put rune barriers around every home in Magnolia to keep the homes safe. Laxus and Gajeel both walked Lucy home and to the guild, occasionally they'd stay over but only if it was too late, dragon slayer or not they weren't going out when it got too dark, Lucy literally locked the door and shoved them to the couch with blankets telling them they were idiots to even dream of going out when the sky was pitch black. The two slayers grumbled and pouted for a while until Lucy gave them food. The blonde smiled at the memory, things had changed so much now, everything was dangerous and when someone went out on a mission you said goodbye like it was your last and celebrated when they came back, and everyone had a team. 

Lucy was about to start shouting when she couldn't even find her idiotic teammates when a familiar studded arm was slung over her shoulders, she reached behind her and whacked the moron on the back of the head and huffed while storming away. Gajeel laughed at her antics and followed her to their table. **_"Gihi, where you worried bunny girl? don't you know by now, us big bad dragon slayers can take care of ourselves"_** teased Gajeel as a smirking Laxus sat down on her other side with a beer in his hand. Lucy looked up at them and bit her lip pulling out a piece of paper and placing it on the table, the two slayers raised eyebrows before Gajeel grabbed it and read it **_"shit"_** he breathed out, his eyes widened a bit **_"damn bunny, no wonder you where getting worried, but where stronger than those two, none of those weird monsters are gonna get us so chill"_** Gajeel said reassuringly while Laxus read what was on the paper. 

Laxus stood up and walked over to the bar, and got Mira to grab everyone's attention, it became normal to tell everyone who didn't yet know who had been attacked and changed. Laxus cleared his throat and read out what was on the paper **_"Sting Eucliff and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth were attacked a few days ago and changed yesterday, as well as..." _**he stopped reading for a second and let out a irritated sigh and ran his hand through his spiky hair **_"Damn scarlet I'm sorry but report says here, Jellal and Meredy where attacked and changed as well, a member of the council found them but, you know the deal three days later and their beasts"_** explained Laxus as he tossed the sheet onto the bar as Mira comforted a stunned Erza who was refusing to show any form of emotion. 

**_"We need to be more careful, if Jellal can be taken down by those wolves then so can we, promise me you'll be careful"_** Lucy said sternly, but her eyes pleaded for them to promise her **_"yeah, yeah bunny we'll be careful"_** Gajeel said, but then he grew serious **_"that goes for you as well bunny, move into Fairy Hills, you know it's free now and we can train here and only go on a mission once a month, no more Team Natsu ones, flame-brain will do something stupid like always and then you'll be in trouble, deal"_** he said sternly. Lucy looked between the two who were eyeing her, daring her to disagree, she sighed in defeat and nodded her head slowly **_"gihi, good bunny"_** Gajeel said as he ruffled her hair and Laxus jabbed her sides making her giggle slightly. **_"Virgo is at my place packing everything up, so I'll go tell master I'm moving into fairy hills because my teammates are over protective dragons who drive me half insane"_** she said rolling her eyes at the grinning duo.

**_"Blondie, you were already half insane so you can't blame us for that"_** teased Laxus as Gajeel laughed at the pouting blonde, **_"hop along bunny, go tell master that your moving"_** said Gajeel, Lucy leaned over the table and flicked his forehead and walked off to the master's office.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's only chapter one and this one will be a harder story, but I'm determined to get it finished that and I have another story idea, which will probably be more of my favoured story. I got the idea from umbreongalaxy, whose story 'Wolves of Fiore', is fantastic, you should really check it out, she does a great job :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my new story. **

**Kikkibunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I figured I'd focus on this one and I'll update when I can, and while I'm doing that I'll start my other story and do multiple chapters before I post anything, but this one first.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

**Laxus P.O.V**

I watched Blondie walk off, I knew she was still on edge and had been ever since the curse/virus, she wasn't the same bubbly blonde, she got more serious and much more quiet. I still remember the first day we all found out about the virus/curse, Blondie flipped and locked herself away after losing one of her friends, the Trimens where the first ones from a light guild to be affected. Ever since then it's been mage after mage being struck down, I know metal head will help me keep Blondie safe and I'm damn lucky she isn't on her old team anymore, those lot have already had two close calls, their reckless and if Blondie was still sith them, she'd already be gone because of flame-brains stupidity. I'd keep Lucy safe, no matter what, she's my mate, I've known since Tenroujima **(spelling?)** and as much as it pisses me off I know metal-face is her mate too. It's in her scent, both of our scents linger faintly underneath her own, Wendy knows, kid's smart and figured it out, salamander hasn't yet, but then again the guys a complete moron. 

It annoyed him that he'd have to share with Gajeel, but apparently it was possible and normal, turns out Wendy knows a hell of a lot about mates. When the kid told the pair of them they were both Lucy's mates and would have to share, and that it was common, well they were stunned into silence. The kid kept telling them to mark her, that they had to claim her soon before their inner dragons went insane and tried to destroy everything until they took Lucy by force, which did not sit well with either of them. 

They knew Lucy felt something towards the pair, more than once had he and Gajeel caught a whiff of arousal coming from the blonde, and they knew it was directed at them. Clumping feet brought Laxus's attention to the person in front of him. **_"We gotta mission, grab bunny and let's go, gramps orders, its either us or salamander and his team, it needs a shit load of power so let's go"_** gruffly said Gajeel, Laxus nodded and stood up grabbing the paper, his mouth went tight as he read the mission, they both looked up at Lucy as she came down the stairs, she caught sight of the paper they were holding, her expression turned grim at the colour of the paper, red, meaning they had to eliminate some dark guild full of vampires, only the top teams went on these missions.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I went to speak to master but not for what my team thought I was going to speak about, like hell I was leaving my apartment, it was home and I wasn't going to leave it behind. Instead I spoke to master about my team's ranking, we kept been given this hard missions, now-a-days master gave out the missions that came in, we didn't get to choose, he gave them to us based on how powerful we are, my team as well as Team Natsu, The Rajinshu **(spelling?)**and Gildarts, occasionally The takeover siblings got chosen but rarely, with Lisanna lacking in power they had to be careful with what mission they accepted. 

Master told me my team was in fact the most recommended team, because while Team Natsu did have the brute force of man power they lacked in self control and sometimes smarts. The best news though was when master told me I was on my way to being S-class, Gajeel and Laxus where already S-class and it was only me left, he said the next mission I succeed in coming back from I will be S-class. I was super excited with the news as I headed down stairs. 

I was half-way down the stairs when I felt eyes staring at me, I turned and saw a grim looking Laxus and Gajeel, holding a red mission paper. My face turned Grim as well, I knew the rest of the guild had caught sight of the paper and they as well turned Grim, I nodded to my team and headed their way, we said our goodbyes and left. I was terrified of the vampires and wolves, yeah I could face down one of Zeref's demons with only an inch of fear but these monsters scared me because they took people's lives away by making them monsters at least demons just ended your life. Contrary to belief vampires could go out in the sun, learnt that one the hard way, it was the first time I actually saw one. He looked completely normal but then he changed into a life draining monsters, his skin already pale went sheet white and I could see his blue veins pulsing under his skin, and his screeches, oh god they send shivers up my spine. Vampire weren't human, not when they gave over to their killing side. 

**_"Bunny you alright?"_** asked Gajeel, I blinked and looked up, cutting of my thoughts I smiled up at him **_"I'm fine Gajeel"_** I said cheerfully before skipping ahead. I turned around to tell them to hurry up but found the pair of them glaring at me **_"spill it bunny, what's wrong?"_** ordered Gajeel, I sighed before walking back and linking my arms with both of them and pulled them forward, it's harder than it looks. **_"I'm fine you two, just thinking about the mission, i-nevermind"_** I said quickly, **_"blondie tell us" _** growled Laxus, I nibbled my bottom lip and peered up at the two through my hair, they were staring down at me, just waiting for me to spill the beans **_"you know I'm afraid of them, all of them but I just have a bad feeling with this mission"_** I said quietly I looked up at them **_"we'll be fine bunny girl, we have your back, nothing will go wrong"_** Gajeel said softly, I wasn't shocked because more than once he's shown me his soft side and so has Laxus. 

Speaking of the big brute he pulled me tight against him **_"geez blondie we got you, we'll keep you safe, we have so far and were not stopping now, and we won't ever stop, your ours blondie"_** spoke Laxus, **_"um did you just say 'ours'"_** I asked tilting my head to look up at him. Laxus smirked and Gajeel grinned and I saw him move behind me, his hands rested on the top of my thighs and Laxus let his hands slip down to my waist. **_"Lucy we don't like sharing but we have to, the only thing we'll share is you but not with anyone else"_** growled Laxus, I was confused. I let out a gasp when I felt Gajeels lips on my neck **_"bunny you know what mates are, and your ours so we aint ever letting you go"_** he growled lightly in my ear before nipping at my earlobe. I looked at Laxus and saw his smug grin before he kissed me, and damn can he kiss. 

Laxus pulled away only to be replaced by Gajeel, his kiss matched his hard exterior. When he pulled away I was panting, **_"come on bunny we got a mission to do we can finish this later in the hotel room"_** Gajeel said as Laxus lavished my neck, they both gave me one more kiss before pulling me to the train station. When we got onto the train they got a private compartment so people couldn't see them in their weakened state. Once the strain started to move they groaned, Laxus let his head rest on my shoulder and stretched his legs out before falling asleep, and Gajeel laid down with his head in my lap as a ran my fingers through his hair, I still could believe how soft it was. 

The first time I ran my fingers through his hair I was mesmerised at how soft it was, he made me swear never to tell anyone and I still haven't, although Laxus still teases him every now and then. Once I was certain the both were asleep I let out a sigh and looked out the window, I couldn't believe it, mates?! they were both so sexy and then I'm just me, plain old Lucy. I remember what I read about dragons and dragon slayers, Levy and I found a book and read the whole thing five times, never missing a line. Wendy found us reading in the guild Library and told us heaps of information we didn't already know. She explained to us about mates and how it's set in stone the moment we're born and that the dragons and dragon slayers knew this by scent, he practically interrogated the poor girl for every bit of detail she had and how she knew all this. 

Wendy just laughed and said she'd gladly help her 'nee-san' before she told both Levy and Lucy how because she was countered as a healing dragon and not a combat dragon meant she had to learn all about dragons and their traits, she would be the one to pass on knowledge and heal the others when needed, even though she could fight it wasn't her primary magic, she was more support and defence than offence. Lucy dragged Wendy to her place to sleep over and Wendy gave Lucy all the information she needed and Lucy wrote a book on dragon slayers as well as using the information from the book from the library, although they had to skip some information because some of it was just fairy tales. 

I smiled fondly at the memory of me and Wendy, my little nee-chan, I looked down to the sleeping face of Gajeel and gently ran my finger tip around each piercing, he let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer, I giggled at the sight, he really was just a big softy on the inside. I knew Gajeel missed Pantherlilly, Lilly had gone to the Exceed village to evacuate them after wolves attacked them, everyone was okay just shaken up and master said they could stay in fairy hills because the boys living quarters was probably a mess and very rowdy. I reached up and brushed a hand through Laxus's hair, he turned his face further into my neck and pressed a kiss before turning back and snoring lightly. My boys, my dragon slayers, that sounded nice, more than my partners, they were just, mine. I grinned before closing my eyes and falling asleep resting my head on top of Laxus's with my hand still in Gajeel's hair. Peaceful this was peaceful.

* * *

**Sorry It's taken so long but even on school holidays I'm busy. Well school starts tomorrow so I'll only be posting on weekends because year 12 is gonna be piling up work for me to do. But I WON'T stop this story its fun. anyway I hoped you liked it and the next chapter will be up whenever I can get it done.**

**Kikkibunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well schools started up again, but I managed to find some time to get this chapter done.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does  
**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up slowly, the light shining too bright through the curtains of the hotel room, it must of been late morning and I had to get up and get ready, we had a guild to take down, permanently. I tried moving but something was holding me down, everything from last night came back making me blush a vibrant red. I wiggled and arm free and brought it to my neck, I ran my finger tips over the two marks, I could feel their power as I touched the marks, the marks that said I was their mate and they didn't share. 

I couldn't believe how damn long they could last, now that I think about it, my legs still fell like jelly. I tried wiggling to get free, but they wouldn't budge, Laxus had his arm thrown over my waist as he laid next to me on the left and Gajeel slept on my right with his face buried in my neck as his arm was thrown over my chest, I groaned in annoyance. Using my free hand I started poking Laxus on his cheek, he grumbled for a second before blinking his eyes, hot damn he looks sexy waking up, he must of scented my arousal because his sleepy frown turned into a full blown smirk, his nostrils flared and his eyes glinted in lust. I felt Gajeel kissing my shoulder and neck, using that wicked tongue of his **_"Gihi, seems like this sexy bunny wants to play again"_** I all but melted at his voice and touch, **_"uhhhh I never said that"_** I said quickly, a blush of embarrassment made its way onto my cheeks, sure we made hot steamy love last night but I'm still new to this and its embarrassing that they can scent how turned on I am. 

**_"Blondie, you should know to never tease a dragon" _**growled Laxus as he caressed my waist, between his touch and Gajeel's I may as well of been jelly. Gajeel dipped his head down to my waiting breasts and brought a peaked nipple into his mouth and sucked, I let out a gasp and moaned, he looked up at me never stopping his sucking, and grinned before he sucked harder making my back bow. Laxus's hand spread out on my abdomen, his mouth busy on my neck, his tongue flicked over his mating mark and I cried out. Slowly, oh so slowly the knot in my abdomen tightened, I could feel the heat building up, soon, soon it would burst and I would see stars again. Laxus's hand slid down and he slid a single digit into my wet and warm waiting core, he thumb pressed down on my clitoris at that same instant, and I exploded **_"LAXUS! GAJEEL!"_**I cried out and rode the wave of pleasure. Once I calmed down I opened my eyes, their hands no longer touching or playing with me, once I looked at them they grinned and pounced...

* * *

**~Time skip- after the mind blowing good morning sex XD ~ (still Lucy's P.O.V)**

My body felt thoroughly relaxed after the mind blowing-morning sex and multiple orgasms that came with it. Forgetting the events from earlier I focussed on the task at hand. We were almost there, I was nervous of course and I always will be no matter how many times we've done these jobs something can always go wrong. Proof of that was when Cana took a simpler job and never came back, Master told us she became infected by the curse/virus and was now a wolf, Gildarts shut himself off after that, it's like a wall of ice in front of him that no one can break. 

My old team where out on another job which involved getting rid of a gang that was causing trouble, and here I was with my current team about to walk into a blood bath. **_"Bunny, stop thinking morbid thoughts, we'll be fine, we're dragon slayers and your miss kick-ass demon when your pissed off, so relax we'll do the job and then head home"_** gruffly said Gajeel, I smiled at him and nodded, he smiled at me in return, I love his smiles, their rare and I'm so privileged I get to see them. **_"Blondie once this is over we'll buy you a key okay?"_** gently promised Laxus, I smiled at him and nodded eagerly, he pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed the top of my head before Gajeel pulled me into his embrace, before he let go he kissed my fore head and smiled. We turned around and walked the last few metres to our destination. 

* * *

**~Time skip! (skipping the battle because i felt like it would just drag on the chapter)~**

The job went well, with only a few minor injuries, okay so I got a few bruises, and cut up a bit, but it was fine. Too bad my mates didn't think so, they went crazy when they saw me get the first cut from this crazy knife wielding vamp, and they spent the entire time we were packing checking me over making sure I was okay and giving me a lecture on being careful. And now here we are on the train heading back home to Magnolia. 

When the train stopped one town over from Magnolia Gajeel and Laxus bolted of the train, we were stopping here in Oak Town because the magic shop always has some type of celestial key, whether it's just the one or more. I ran into the shop with Laxus and Gajeel trailing behind, we gave Virgo our bags so we didn't have to carry them, she's so sweet I love my spirits. **_"Hi! do you have any celestial keys?"_** I asked excitedly, the shop owner nodded with a smile and walked out back, he soon returned holding two silver keys **_"I only have these two miss"_** he said politely, and set them down on the counter. I picked up the first one and ran my finger over the design, two wings that seemed to be tucked into the key with a horse shoe on the top **_"it's Pegasus, the winged horse"_** I said smiling, however in the middle of the horse shoe was a gem, an amethyst which meant it was part of the legendary jewelled set, there are only 6 keys in the jewelled set and their power is equal to the zodiac. 

I gently placed the Pegasus key down and picked up the next one, I did the same as before, running my fingers over the key to learn it's shape. In the middle of the key hole was lines joining, making it look like a wheel and on the outer ring where two tiny wings, they reminded me of the wings on Master Mavis head **_"Auriga the charioteer"_** I said smiling and placed it down on the counter. I also notice in the middle of the wheel was a gem, a emerald, it was another Jewelled key. I turned around and battered my eyelashes smiling sweetly at my mates, they laughed **_"no need to even bother pleading Blondie, we'll buy them for you" _**said Laxus and he and Gajeel both paid for the keys and handed me one each. 

I cheered and jumped up and down **_"and you wonder why I call you bunny girl, gihi"_** said Gajeel and I poked my tongue at him **_"careful blondie, you better keep that tongue in your mouth or I may just bite it" _**teased Laxus, I went bright red and walked out the door, their laughter following me **_"we better call gramps and let him know, it's already been a day and he'll be freaking out"_** said Gajeel **_"can you guys contact him while I make the contracts, there should be a clearing over here, you know how a summoning is sacred so I have to do it in a private place"_** I told the two slayers they nodded their heads as we walked to where I knew the clearing would be thanks to Pyxis.

The clearing was behind two rows of trees, so it was safe plus I had with me two dragon slayers who were my mates and they were protective, I watched them lean back against a tree and smile at me, I grinned back and got into my summoning stance. 

**_"I call upon thee, _**

**_spirits of the celestial world,_**

**_I beckon you to my side at once_**

**_pass through the gate!_**

**_The winged horse and The Charioteer_**

**_Pegasus and Auriga!_**

**_COME FORTH!"_**

I chanted, there were two bright lights, one an emerald green and the other amethyst purple. I smiled at seeing the two in front of me, a stunning white horse with its wings tucked in, it's eyes the same amethyst purple as it's gem. The second spirit was a man sitting on the front seat of a carriage with two horses whose pelts where the colour of midnight. Auriga stepped down and next to his horses, he was handsome, his hair a sandy blonde his eyes the emerald green like his gem, his skin a light tan, he was built like Natsu not overly muscled but just enough the look handsome. Auriga wore a toga like ancient gods once wore. 

Auriga stepped forward and bowed **_"Hello master, I am Akio, the celestial spirit Auriga the charioteer, at your service"_** he proclaimed, keeping his head down, I frowned. **_"Stand up Akio, I'm not your master but your friend"_** I said smiling, he looked astonished for a second before composing himself and standing up, **_"Akio, I'm Lucy and I want to make a contact with you but I need you to understand I'm not like other celestial wizards, I treat my spirits with respect, your all my family"_** I said smiling, I think I managed to get a tiny smile out of him **_"so you are the great celestial maiden that the king holds in such high regards, I am glad you found my key and I would be honoured to make a contract with you" _** he said, my smile grew wider. I noticed behind him Pegasus was just watching intently with his head tilted to the side, turning my attention back to Akio I asked **_"what days are you available and what magic do you use?"_** Akio grinned **_"I'm available whenever, but if something comes up I will let you know in advance and I use speed magic, my carriage is built for any terrain and I power it and my horses with my speed magic, however I will know when I'm being summoned whether or not to bring my chariot, so you do not need to worry about that"_** he explained, I took all the notes down quickly and placed his key on my belt. 

**_"Thank-you Akio and welcome to my family"_** I said, he bowed again **_"it is a pleasure princess"_** he said before disappearing, I turned my attention to Pegasus, who stepped forward, a bright light surrounded him and when it disappeared there stood a man with ivory coloured hair and his eyes the same colour as his gem, amethyst. He worse a simple pair of faded jeans that had a few tears and no shirt, he was built like Akio except his muscles seemed more defined, his face angular, and his smile, wow he looked beautiful. **_"Hello princess I am the Pegasus, Hikari"_** his voice was like honey melting my bones. **_"Well Hikari welcome to the family, and as you know from me talking to Akio I treat my spirits with respect"_** I told him and he nodded acknowledgment, **_"and for that princess we are grateful, you must know you are the first in 50 years to have a jewelled key but you princess have two, and I hope you find my comrades."_** he told me, I felt so privileged to know I'm the first in so long and I have two so I assume that never been done in such a long time. **_"Princess I use wind magic and I can turn myself into my original form the Pegasus and while in my Pegasus form I can use a small amount of speed magic, and I am available any time but like Akio I will alert you in advance if something comes up, I cannot wait until I can work with you princess"_** he said before disappear back to the celestial world. 

I spun around to my companions smiling, they grinned and walked over to me. Gajeel picked me up and spun me around before planting a hot and hard kiss on my mouth, he pulled away grinning, I smiled at him and was spun around for a mouth watering kiss from Laxus. They stilled for a second and sniffed the air before growling lowly and standing in front of me as if to protect me. Another growl sounded from behind the trees, I stiffened, there was no way it was a wolf, we triple checked it was safe, my bad feeling came rushing back to the surface. **_"Lucy stay behind us"_** growled Laxus, I frowned at him, but one glance from him and I nodded, they wanted to protect me like their instincts where telling them too. From behind the trees prowled two wolves, we learnt earlier one that there was a pack of the original virus/curse spreading wolves and that those who turned tended to avoid biting anyone, like they were still themselves, but these ones were definitely not a turned pair, no they were one of the original ones, you could tell by their eyes, so dark and evil. 

**_"Laxus, Gajeel"_** I whispered, I was terrified, in response they gently brushed my hands with one of their own, they focused on the wolves in front of us before charging forward with magic just as the wolves leapt forward, claws out and mouth open, their teeth gleaming. Hell we were in some serious trouble...

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 3, I really am trying to find time but with yr12 now starting for me there is a lot of work and I have to get back into routine, but I will try to get a chapter done whenever I have the time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and there may be another one out next week, maybe but no promises.**

**So anyway hope you liked it,**

**Kikkibunny!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so on my other story I have been asked and told a couple of time to do a Gajeel x Lucy story so I want everyone to know...I WILL BE DOING THAT PAIR! how could I say no to that shipping XD anyway just to let you know there will be a list of the special keys for this story and it will possible be used in future stories, and it will be on my profile soon. **

**Okay on with the story...**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Magic power filled the air as the two dragon slayers fought the wolves to protect their mate, it was harder than they believed it would be, the wolves where agile and quick. The two feral wolves seemed to be determined not to fail, the flashed their canines and growled, their growls made the blonde the slayers where protecting shiver in fear. Lucy paled as one of the wolves got too close to Gajeel, they were backing the three mages into a corner. That was when another low growl came from the trees, Lucy spun around terrified, another wolf had come, it's eyes locked onto Lucy and it pounced. 

Lucy ducked and rolled to the side, the wolf landed on the ground with a thump before it spun around snarling. _Shit!_ thought Lucy as it lunged towards the blonde again. Lucy grabbed her whip and powered it with her magic making the whip flare to life, she flicked her wrist and had the whip wrap around the wolfs leg and flicked her wrist again making the wolfs leg be pulled forward throwing it off balance. The second the wolf hit the ground Lucy grabbed two keys and called them forth. **_"OPEN GATE OF THE LION AND GATE OF THE MAIDEN! LEO, VIRGO!"_** she shouted, her summoning filled with power as her voice held authority. The sound of a doorbell, a puff of golden smoke and pink smoke, the air glittered around her most trusted spirits as they entered the human world. **_"Princess shall I punish the bad puppy?"_** asked Virgo in her monotone voice, a hard glint in her eye **_"My lovely Lucy you should of called sooner, I'd be happy to put the mutt to sleep"_** said Loke, Lucy nodded at the pair and they went forth with their attacks. 

No sooner after Lucy sent her two spirits towards the wolf was it down for the count, clearly it was one of the weaker and younger ones. Laxus and Gajeel had moved backwards to protect Lucy after that younger wolf had come out, they wanted her safe so they moved closer to her. The wolves they were stuck with where older, and so much more agile and stronger they were a pain to deal with. The wolves were getting more vicious and angry as they hadn't yet harmed the slayers. Gajeel and Laxus growled lowly as a warning but the wolves only snarled and crouched down before they leapt forward, Lucy screamed, and Gajeel and Laxus let out a roar of their magic. When the dust cleared the wolves where on the ground slightly twitching, their eyes white and tongues hanging out of their mouths. 

Laxus and Gajeel turned around after making sure they were certain the wolves were out, they turned around to Lucy who was kneeling on the ground her face in her hands, shaking. **_"Bunny, it's over"_** Gajeel said softly as he crouched next to the blonde, Laxus crouching to her other side, Gajeel gently pried her hands from her face and Laxus gently brushed away her tears. That's when Lucy noticed the bite mark and clawed skin **_"Laxus, how did you not feel or notice that, oh god you can't, please no" _**Lucy whimpered as she stared at the wounds created by those savage wolves. **_"Shit!, blondie it'll be fine, fuck Gajeel they got you too"_** Laxus said and Gajeel swore before looking towards a frightened Lucy **_"bunny it'll be fine"_** he said. 

Lucy glared **_"don't you dare lie to me, it won't be fine and you know that!"_** she shouted and cried before she stood up quickly, her slayers following suit, she pulled forth Auriga's key and called him to her side. Akio seeing his master's distress and her mates injuries didn't even say a word as Lucy pointed to the carriage and levelled a glare at her mates, daring them to go against her. They pouted while getting into the carriage, but they'd never admit that. Once Lucy was in the carriage she leaned her head out the window of the door **_"Straight to Fairy tail Akio, please and hurry"_** she said and closed the window. Lucy was expecting her mates to go a shade of green and groan from their motion sickness but they weren't. _Princess my carriage has an anti-motion sickness spell on it, so your mates will be fine _spoke Akio's voice in Lucy's mind, she told her mates the same thing and they grinned before leaning against her shoulder's. **_"Blondie it'll be fine, we won't leave you"_** said Laxus as he kissed his mating mark on her neck, it was a lightning bolt. 

**_"Don't say that, when you know the truth and I'll lose you so don't say stuff you don't mean"_** Lucy whispered, Laxus grabbed her left hand and squeezed it, letting her know without words he'd never leave her. Gajeel frowned at Lucy's words **_"bunny your our mate we aint going to leave you, we'd fight to the death to keep you safe and your only safe by our side so we aint leaving ya"_** he said before nipping his mating mark on her neck, a silver star for his iron. Lucy went to say something again but Laxus growled **_"Lucy listen to us, we aren't going to leave your side no matter what, mates are for life and we will both find you in the afterlife or any other life and we'll be mates there, so deal with it because we aren't going anywhere"_** Laxus said, Gajeel nodded in agreement and Lucy sighed, not bothering to argue with them. 

Seeing Lucy give in, they grinned and kissed her on a cheek each, **_"wake me up when we get to fairy tail" _**she said quietly before resting her head on Gajeel's shoulder and falling asleep. The two slayers looked over the blonde **_"I don't care what happens we stay by her side"_** said Laxus **_"don't need t tell me what I already know"_** roughly stated Gajeel. They nodded to each other, a vow to protect their mate no matter the situation, her safety was top priority, they'd crush bones of anyone who dared threaten her safety. 

When they arrived at Fairy Tail they snuck around the back and entered through the back entrance, they raced up the stairs to the top level without being spotted and quickly entered the masters office. Master Makarov looked up to see who had entered his office, he grinned at the trio, his smile broadening when he noticed the marks on Lucy's necks. He scanned his eyes over the three, something he did often nowadays, he stopped, his smile disappearing quickly **_"Laxus, Gajeel what happened?"_** he asked carefully, he watched as Lucy tried to hold back tear as they explained, it pained him to see his children in such a state. 

**_"Children as much as I'd love to tell you everything will be alright I can't because that would be a lie, I am proud of you, Laxus and Gajeel for protecting Lucy but now this, I'll deal with everything and Fairy Tail will keep Lucy safe"_** said Makarov, he felt for the trio, and they had only just become mates and now they were going to be ripped apart **_"go my children, say your goodbyes and spend time with each other while you can, come to me on the third day and I'll take you somewhere safe away from hunters and the ferals"_** spoke the master, he ushered them out the door. Once the door was closed he let a silent tear fall, his grandson, his only family was infected as well as another one of his precious brats. A determined looked crossed his face, they would find a cure they will save everyone and take out the dark mage responsible for creating this virus/curse.

* * *

**Sorry its short but this story will have short and then longer chapters, I've been preoccupied so it's shorter, surprisingly having a tooth pulled out makes you feel enough pain for a headache and you can't concentrate. anyway I'll get the next chapter up when I can hopefully it'll be a longer one, sorry again for it being short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO! another chapter :D haha I had a choice this or my legal assignment, and the winner was obvious XD anyway here is the latest chapter, enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Makarov's P.O.V**

I watched my children sadly, it was the second day now, the first day Laxus told everyone, he put on a facade that he didn't care but Natsu saw the marks on Lucy's neck and made a huge deal. Natsu that boy always full of energy, challenged them to a fight declaring that if they didn't care about the bites then they clearly didn't care about their own mate, while Lucy my poor poor girl, she just sat back quieter than a mouse. I was proud when both Gajeel and Laxus beat Natsu and proudly told everyone they loved her and if any male ever laid hands on her whether they were a beast or not they'd tear them apart. 

Now the guild was in silence, Gildarts disappeared, it's still hard for him after Cana, Romeo was at the guild but in a dark corner with Levy, both still struggling for the fact that Macao, Jet and Droy where beasts themselves, others throughout the guild who lost a closer friend stayed on the edges of the guild, morning for the fact we have lost two more members now. My grandson looked towards me, I nodded sadly, the sun was going down and I would take them to the safe zone tomorrow. I watched him walk over to Gajeel and quietly tell him they were leaving, they looked towards Lucy, the girl was still quiet, not showing a single emotion, I was worried for her. She looked up at her two mates, my poor children being torn apart it was heartbreaking. 

They left saying goodbye and for that moment Lucy looked shattered, her normally lively brown eyes that had been dull since the three returned looked as though they were sorrow, like they had never had joy in them. I'd give the three some alone time until morning, they'd be at Lucy's apartment and then I would have to go take the boys away from their mate to the safe zone. One day we'll fix this, all of it and then everyone will get back those they loved, one day. 

**Laxus's P.O.V**

When we got to Lucy's place, which we weren't happy about when we found out she wasn't moving but she's happy here so we'd deal with it. Lucy still hadn't said a thing, gramps was going to take us to the safe zone tomorrow so tonight was our last night **_"Blondie smile already, we're not dying so smile"_** I said, **_"this is worse because you'll become one of th-"_** she started but metal head cut her off **_"bunny we aint leaving ya simple as that, we won't be dead we'll be different but that doesn't change the fact that your our mate and we love you so smile already"_** he said gruffly, I nodded in agreement and sat down with Lucy in my lap, I gave her a pointed look and she actually smiled. 

Metal head went into the kitchen I could hear him raiding the utensil draw, **_"Laxus is Gajeel eating my forks?"_** Blondie asked, I grinned **_"yeah and probably everything else as well"_** I said, Lucy jumped up **_"GAJEEL DON'T EAT THE PIPES!" _** she shouted, he came out of the kitchen with forks, knives and spoons **_"geez bunny I won't eat the pipes I just wanted a snack"_** he said and flopped onto the armchair, I snickered at the glare Lucy was giving him **_"no instead your eating all my utensils"_** she said with a huff and sat down on my lap. **_"Chill blondie you have enough money to buy more"_** I couldn't help myself and kissed her neck on my mark, her back arched and she let out a heavy sigh. 

**No one's P.O.V**

**_"Bunny don't do anything stupid and stay out of danger" _**Gruffly said Gajeel, Lucy frowned but then smiled and nodded, **_"I'll try to, but no promises"_** she said, Gajeel growled but nodded his head, Laxus had his eyes closed and head rested on Lucy's shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around her. **_"Gajeel? what's wrong?"_** asked Lucy as she noticed her mate had stopped eating and his face had scrunched up, she quickly got out of Laxus's arms and knelt down in front of Gajeel, she tentatively place a hand on his thigh. **_"Gajeel?"_** she asked again, **_"I'm fine bunny now come on"_** he lied as he stood up lifting her up with him, he and Laxus led Lucy to her bedroom for one last time of being together, and it was slow and sweet. 

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was laying in my bed, my two slayers next to me, it was peaceful until a knock on the door told me that master was here and it was time to say goodbye. I felt them move out of the bed trying to be quiet, but I was already awake, I sat up **_"I'm going with you and you can't change my mind"_** I said, they froze and turned around, gajeel was scowling and Laxus was frowning, clearly they didn't like my idea, but I was determined, I didn't want them to be on their own, I'd seen the pain Cana went through when it happened, she was the first and the last to change in front of the guild, after her master took them to a safe place and he stayed with them through the transformation, and with his incredible magic power he could hold them back. 

**_"Bunny..."_** Gajeel started but I shook my head, not even stopping the tears **_"please don't just let me go with you, master will be there, but I don't want you to be on your own"_** I said sadly, looked away and whimpered. I felt the bed dip on my side, a large arm wrapped around my waist, Laxus, and in front of me Gajeel crouched down grabbing one of my hands. **_"Lucy don't cry, please"_** said Laxus as he rubbed circles on my back **_"you can come with us, just don't cry Lucy"_** said Gajeel, he rested his forehead against mine, my crying slowly stopped.**_ "Come on bunny, we gotta go now"_** Said Gajeel as he stood up, pulling me up with him, Laxus followed. 

We got dressed and made our way to the door, Master was smiling sadly at us and nodded seeing the looks Gajeel and Laxus where giving him, I was going end of story. We made our way towards the guild, my hands encased tightly in theirs. We took a left turn, away from the guild towards the forest, a low growl had the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, the master however didn't seem fazed as a sleek dark brown wolf with brownish purple eyes came into view, the wolf looked at Master and bowed its head, then looked past Master towards us three, it took a step back as if in shock before lowering its head and gave a small whimper. **_"Children, relax its just Cana" _** the master told us, my eyes locked with Cana's and he was right, how did I not see it? the pelt was the same shade as her brown hair and her eyes, it was Cana. **_"Cana my dear Laxus and Gajeel where bitten, Lucy is here because she is their mate and refused to stay at home"_** he explained to the Cana, she shot me a wolfish smirk, and I knew if she was human she'd be wiggling her eyebrows and nudging me in the side laughing, I smiled at her and knelt down, sitting on my knees. 

Cana stepped forward happily **_"Cana, I can't believe it's you, still beautiful though"_** I said to her, she seemed happy by that remark and nuzzled her head into my boobs, I laughed and held her head between my hands and smiled before I stood up and grabbed both my mates hands again as we followed master further into the forest. **_"Master if the wolves are dangerous and violent then how come Cana was calm?"_** I asked, I was confused, it was like Cana was still Cana just in a wolf body **_"wolves are only violent after the changing, Cana has been a wolf for a while, its during the first two weeks the changed are restless and violent, after that they are just themselves but in a wolf body, I just have them stay out here for their safety"_** he explained, I sent a glance at both Laxus and Gajeel, they were tense, either they were in pain or they were worried about the chance of them being violent towards me, I squeezed their hands tightly and they relaxed both looking at me with gently smiles before placing a kiss on my cheeks. 

We made our way through to a large clearing, I could feel stares on us, I frantically looked around but saw nothing, but I did hear a few growls, Cana who was following us growled back in return and then that's when I saw, a small groups of wolves, ranging in different colours. Each one stood out, and when I looked at their eyes I knew who they were. A dark blue wolf with black eyes, streaks of gray in his pelt, it was Macao, another two wolves stood together, one a slim but average size with legs built to run, an orange pelt and black eyes, the wolf seemed excited, I smiled **_"Jet"_** I said and he barked happily, next to him was an overly large wolf, definitely not muscular more on the fat side, with a black pelt and black eyes, I stifled a giggle, the wolf seemed eager as well **_"hello Droy"_** I said sweetly, he barked in return, I could feel more stares, and then another few low growls, the other wolfs tensed as did my mates and the master. **_"Master?"_** I asked, he ushered us forward and told us to sit in a circle, the other wolfs seem to stand guard. 

**_"While our guild members seem calm you must remember there are other wolfs, newly changed too, the sabertooth twins and Crime Sorcerie, this is a sanctuary that only changed wolfs can enter, I had freed put up a rune barrier to protect them, and while some are calm there are the newly changed ones who are dangerous"_** he explained, Gajeel and Laxus where listening but kept watching the trees. **_"Our ally guilds know of this location, this is where they bring their fellow guild members who have been changed, so I wouldn't be surprised is Lyon or Cheria came bounding through, or other guild members, but those who have only newly changed, they are more hostile, the masters of other guilds as well as myself stay here for a few days after the change in a cottage just up on that hill behind us"_** he explained, I looked up and saw the cute looking cottage. Just as I was about to ask something three more wolves came running through the trees, they stopped for a second and took in the scene of us four sitting in a small circle and the wolfs standing on guard. 

I took one look at the three and smiled, I knew exactly who they where, the middle one came running over towards us looking excited and I laughed. The wolf stopped a metre in front of us, I looked up to see its eyes, they were bigger than an average wolf would normally be. It's silver pelt gleamed in the sunlight, icy blue eyes watched me, **_"hello Lyon" _** I said and he jumped forward knocking me down onto my back, I heard Laxus and Gajeel growl but I couldn't stop laughing at the excited Lyon, he looked around as if looking for someone. **_ "Okay Lyon get off your heavy"_** I said and he got off and sat down, the smaller wolf with a pink pelt came to sit by him, I assumed she was Cheria and once I saw her dark green eyes I knew I was right. I saw Cana tackling the other wolf, black hair and purple eyes gave it away as Bacchus. **_"Lucy my dear they are in good hands"_** the Master told me, I smiled with tears in my eyes as I leaned back against Laxus and Gajeel rested his head in my lap. 

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, it gets hard trying to find spare time but when I do I write as much as I can. The next chapter will be up whenever I can get it done, I'm so glad everyone is liking it so far, thank-you for the great Reviews! **

**Kikkibunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay because I love you all so much I have another chapter for you :D**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

It was sunset, the sky a mixture of beautiful pinks, reds and orange, the last of the sun's rays were fading into a soft glow. The gentle breeze made the soft blades of grass sway as if dancing a slow dance. Lucy stood up on the hill, where the master ordered her to stand, she looked down at her mates, who weren't even bothering to hide the fact they were in pain. The ugly gashes created on their last mission had become a sickly purple with the blood being a mixture of black and red, so thick and disgusting. Master Makarov stood a distance from Gajeel and Laxus as they groaned in pain, he took a small glance up at Lucy, she looked so lost that he wanted to go and tell her it was alright and nothing was wrong, but that would be a lie. 

The sounds of bones crunching made his head snap towards the two young males, it was beginning. Their breathing became heavy and short, they shouted out in pain as their bones snapped and reconstructed themselves, their skin tearing and reshaping, a dark light washed over the two as they struggled in pain, both refusing to look at their mate knowing she'd come running down the second she saw their desperation, and that would be too dangerous. A dark vortex of light swirled around the two, howls pierced through the sky, howls of pain. The second the dark light vortex vanished so did the human version of Laxus and Gajeel, and in their place stood two massive wolfs, bigger than Makarov had seen before. 

Laxus was definitely the biggest, broad chest and shoulders, his pelt the same blonde as his normal hair, and even in wolf form he had his lightning scar which was covered by white fur, making it distinguished against the blonde pelt. His striking blue-grey eyes shone brightly, they flickered around the field, his nose twitching as he caught the different scents. Gajeel may be smaller than Laxus but he was still very large, his black pelt looked wild and untameable like his hair normally would, a glint of silver was caught from the last of the sun's rays, his burning red eyes searched the perimeter, his nose twitching as he searched the smells in the air, they were looking for something. 

Realisation dawned on Makarov, his eyes shot up to the hill where a crying Lucy was sitting, a low growl had his attention, he focused back on Gajeel and Laxus, who were both focused on the blonde girl, they growled, the only warning he had before they shot forward, knocking him over as they bolted up the hill to the crying blonde.

* * *

**~With Fairy Tail~**

The guild was quiet, it was going through another morning stage, Mira didn't serve any drinks, she just sat with her family and Fiancé Freed. Even Natsu was quieter than normal, even when they lost other members he was never this, eerily quiet, the guild guessed it had to do with the fact his best friend in the whole world had just lost her mates. Gray stared off into space, he felt for his little sister, she would be so broken after this, like a shell of herself, he knew it because he could see it in her eyes the day she came back from that mission, the light had already started to disappear, she was slowly breaking apart. Bickslow and Lisanna held hands as they silently grieved, even Evergreen didn't bother hiding her emotions behind her haughty mask or fan, as she cried of Elfman's shoulder while she sat on his lap.

Three people and a ghost stared down at the depressed guild from the second floor. **_"Master Mavis, have you figured anything out yet?"_** questioned Erza, her gaze hard as she held back her emotions **_"yes I have in fact, and that is, that this curse or Virus, in fact it's both, it is reversible, and I know how, I can guide you, there is the cure and to also further erase this monstrosity is to kill the evil that started this"_** she explained, her child like behaviour completely gone, this was her guild and her children suffering, this evil will pay. **_"I'll kill the bastard, no one here needs blood on their hands, plus he took my daughter so I want payback"_** stated Gildarts, the others nodded **_"and I'll help with the cure, I want my team back, so I'll do the cure with the help of Wendy" _** spoke Levy as she brushed away her tears. Master Mavis smiled softly at the girl **_"I'll run the searches for anything needed with the cure"_** Erza said, the three with her knew she was going to break soon, she lost Jellal to the curse/virus and she never got to say goodbye. 

**_"Fairy Tail goes for blood, enough is enough, we strike when everything is in place and we take back the light, this darkness will be terminated"_** Mavis stated determinedly, the others nodded in agreement. Natsu below had heard them and he jumped up on the table, his eyes blazing with the raging fire **_"we're all with you Mavis, we go for blood! no more darkness!"_** he shouted, Fairy Tail looked up as one, they stared at the four on the second level, and nodded **_"NO MORE DARKNESS!"_** they shouted. Master Mavis watched on proudly as the guild roared out its promise to take down the darkness once and for all. Light was going to rain down on the darkness and destroy it, light will prevail and nothing was going to stop Fairy Tail from eradicating this darkness. That was a promise.

* * *

**~With Lucy, before the change~**

Master had made me stay up here on the hill near the cottage as a safety precaution, and of course my mates were all for it, they practically pushed me up the hill before running back down, but not before telling me they loved me and to stay up on this damn hill. Master had even said I could stay in the cottage for the few days he does as well, it's a three bedroom cottage with two bathrooms and I could just have Virgo bring me clothes. So now inside the cottage there were some of my belongings in the master bedroom where i would sleep and my toiletries where in my personal bathroom. 

Now I just stood on top of the hill watching my mates as they suffered through the pain. I flinched physically as I watched them, it hurt so much to see them go through this, but I wouldn't back away I'd stay through the whole change. My breath caught as it actually began, my hands begun to shake as tears fell as I watched, Mavis it looked so painful, I wanted to rush forward and to wrap my arms around them, but I couldn't. I was terrified of the black light vortex, I sobbed as I watched it all unfold, dropping to the ground when their howls pierced the sky and when the black light vortex disappeared I cried harder at the sight of them as wolves, they were gone now, the curse/virus took them away from me. Their wolf form was just as magnificent as their human form. I covered my face with my hands and cried, my other halves where gone and I was so lost and afraid.

I heard their growls but I couldn't look up it would only hurt more. I briefly heard the Master shout out my name and the sound of heavy running paws, I shook my head, no I wouldn't look up it wouldn't do me any good. The sound of heavy running paws got louder and low growls rang through my ears. Oh Mavis, please don't let it be them, I took my hands away from my face, and my eyes widened as they ran up the hill, a feral look in their eyes, their lips curled as they growled again as they kept running up the hill, but I didn't move, I couldn't, I wanted to but my body wouldn't listen. Dear Mavis they may actually kill me.

* * *

**:D I know it's short but I couldn't write anymore and it was just pouring out until I couldn't figure what else to write plus I like this Cliff-hanger a lot!**

**Anyway the Gajeel and Lucy story is slowly becoming, and I did have another idea for another story which hopefully you will like, but they won't be up until this story comes closer to its ending.**

**Kikkibunny**


	7. Chapter 7

**well he's another chapter :D and no cliff-hanger this time. haha sorry about the last one but I couldn't help myself :D**

**Anyway on with this chapter.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

_Lucy's. P.O.V_

_The sound of heavy running paws got louder and low growls rang through my ears. Oh Mavis, please don't let it be them, I took my hands away from my face, and my eyes widened as they ran up the hill, a feral look in their eyes, their lips curled as they growled again as they kept running up the hill, but I didn't move, I couldn't, I wanted to but my body wouldn't listen. Dear Mavis they may actually kill me._

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Lucy turned her head down, hiding her terrified face behind her hair, her muscles tensed waiting for the attack as her two previous human mates stood in front of her snarling. Lucy looked towards them with tears in her eyes as she whimpered in fear, and the unbelievable happened...They stopped snarling, they seemed to stagger in response to her fear, before they whimpered and took a step forward, Lucy flinched in fright, and her mates seemed sad about her response. Gajeel laid down and rested his head in her lap while Laxus nuzzled at her neck, Gajeel placed a paw on her leg, they were comforting her. Lucy looked between frightened that they'd attack and bewildered at their actions. 

Master Makarov came running up the hill, he had seen it all, at first he was terrified for the girl but when he saw their actions he was astonished, they should of been hostile and aggressive, instead they were calm with Lucy and comforting her. He made it up to the hill but couldn't get near Lucy, the moment he was on the top Gajeel had spun around and snarled, **_"I don't understand, they're fine with you but aggressive like others after the changing, but only towards me"_** the Master said in awe. Lucy moved her body around so she could now face Laxus who had sat next to her as if to protect her while Gajeel stood in front snarling like a savage wolf. 

Lucy tentatively put her hand out so it was just in front of Laxus's face, he seemed to understand and bent his head down, and she reached forward and placed her delicate hand on top of his head and ran her fingers through his pelt. **_"I think I understand Master, it's because they're my mates, we are bonded on such a deep level its unbreakable, and in saying this Master I want to stay here in this cottage until they are back to normal"_** she said, smiling at the Master, pleading him with her eyes, the master looked unsure so Lucy put on her puppy dog eyes **_"please Master please"_** she begged, reluctantly he nodded and she grinned widely.

The night progressed with not much difference, even poor Cana couldn't get near Lucy, the blonde was still trying to get use to the whole situation. There was a moment or two when she wanted to turn around her give them a hug, but she reminded herself they weren't human anymore. As it got later into the night, Lucy grew tire and she knew it wasn't safe to sleep outside, while her mates where non-hostile and aggressive to her, there were other wolfs who where in fact still hostile and aggressive. So reluctantly she stood up from her spot on the hill, she cast one more look out into the forest, catching sight of multiple glowing eyes, she looked down to see Laxus and Gajeel getting up, the Master was already in the cottage and mostly likely already sleeping. 

Lucy walked her way to the cottage, she noticed both Laxus and Gajeel where following her, she casted a glance into the house and not seeing the master, she grinned. _well he never told me they couldn't come inside the cottage_ she thought and opened the door widely, smiling at the pair. They made their way through the cottage, following their noses to Lucy's room. The blonde laughed at the pair as they sat waiting on her bed, she grinned and changed into her sleepwear, a tank top and fleece shorts before laying down on bed. Laxus laid himself next to her on one side, and Gajeel on the other, both content to curl around her and keep her warm, Lucy snuggled into the two and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning Master Makarov was the first to wake, he knocked on Lucy's door as he opened it, he was going to wake her but stopped in place, he couldn't suppress his grin at the sight of his favourite child - not that he tell anyone else that- snuggled in between Laxus and Gajeel, He knew the two overly large wolfs knew of his presence but must not be bothered, he walked out chuckling slightly from seeing them shift closer to her and let out a soft warning growl. **_"Lucy, my brat you tamed them before and you tame them now, you are one of the strongest brats in my guild"_** he said out loud even though the blonde was busy sleeping, he couldn't wait until he could announce her S-class status. 

A shift in the air, the feel of powerful magic, but familiar **_"First what brings you here?"_** he asked the ghost girl, she looked serious not a hint of smile or childishness that she usually had. **_"I have news from the guild, it was my idea and everyone is all for it, we're are going to look for a cure and eliminate the mage who did this, Gildarts says he'll be the one to kill he doesn't want anyone else to have blood on their hands"_** she said seriously, Makarov thought over the news he just heard. **_"This will be a first for Fairy Tail, going for blood, we've never ever done that, but I think this once Fairy Tail can, there have been too many loses from Vampire killings to wolf changing's, it's time to put an end to it"_** he said, speaking his resolve. The first nodded and then disappeared, probably back to Fairy Tail. Makarov knew it probably wasn't wise but this mage that created this darkness had it coming, the monster dug his own grave, Fairy Tail was just going to fill it, with him. 

* * *

Lucy leaned against her door, her face grim, she had woken up from a nightmare, her mates had woken up the instant she did, clearly hearing her loudly beating heart that was racing a mile a second and her harsh breathing. She had heard voices and quickly calmed herself, she cracked open the door a fraction and listened in, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it just made her nightmare seem less of a dream and more of a prediction, Fairy Tail was walking into a blood bath and there was nothing she could do. She closed the door when the first disappeared and sunk to the floor, she felt a soft head nudge her and looked up to meet Gajeel's worried gaze **_"Fairy Tail is going to be killed, it wasn't a dream but a prediction, and I can't do anything to stop it"_** she said softly. 

Gajeel gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me, what are you chopped liver? of course you can do something' and Laxus, well he just growled, before levelling a long look towards Lucy, she knew they hated it when she talked down on herself, she huffed then stood up and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, and in her mates faces. Lucy giggled lightly at the sounds of their growls from being shut out. Just as she was getting comfortable in the bath, a doorbell sound and a puff of smoke alerted her of her spirits presence, considering their was no shimmering she knew it was a silver key, opening her eyes she saw Crux, she blinked wondering why he was here, he kept his back to her giving her privacy but clearly whatever he needed to say was important because he never just popped out. 

**_"Miss Lucy, the dream you saw early was a prediction which I assume you already figured out, but what you don't know is that it was directed to you by a future seeing spirit one you don't have, her name is Cygnus she is the swan and one of the Titanium keys, while you cannot physically have any of the titanium keys because they are lost in the celestial world they can grant you their help and Cygnus sent you that vision to warn you and I have come here to help, you are a key to stopping the world from being drowned in darkness, you are to train until the Spirit King comes and tells you the training is over, but miss Lucy I must warn you danger is awaiting everyone from every corner, you must warn your guild, I will sense when you are there and send Loke with Cygnus, be careful Lucy"_** he spoke before disappearing in a puff of smoke before Lucy could get out a word. 

A sound of the door opening had Lucy snapping out off her daze, she sent a glare to the intruder, ehh well intruders, she scowled at their smug expressions **_"you were eavesdropping weren't you"_** she accused and Laxus's haughty look told her all she needed to know, and that was that yes there were and that they opened the door and that they were smart and that no door could keep them out. Lucy stood up and rolled her eyes before pulling the plug and grabbing a towel **_"you know you two are going to be more trouble than you where when human"_** she stated as she pulled on her clothes, Gajeel grinned a wolfish grin and growled a low growl, it wasn't anything but a smug sound letting her know they were very pleased. The curvaceous blonde walked out into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and opened the fridge, a head pushed through her arm and the fridge door, Laxus leaned forward and grabbed one of the steaks she assumed where meant for dinner before he walked out with it in his mouth to eat, she stared dumbfounded at the sight and missed gajeel steal a piece of meat as well and a pipe. The sound of the pipe being torn made her turn around to catch Gajeel with the pipe and meat before he too walked out of the kitchen. 

**_"Lucy my dear where are-"_** the master stared before he stopped and stared at the pipe, or what was left of it **_"what happened to the pipe?"_** he asked, Lucy swallowed a piece of apple **_"Gajeel, oh and he an Laxus just took off with what I'm assuming was going to be dinner"_** she said and sat down in a chair staring at the broken pipe, she listened to the master cry about missing food. **_"Hey master what is that pipe for, is it important?"_** she asked, the Master stopped his whining and thought for a moment **_"I don't know"_** he said with a straight face while Lucy sweat-dropped. A doorbell sound and a puff of smoke with pink glitter that shimmered alerted Lucy of Virgo's presence **_"Princess I shall fix the pipe, then you may punish me after"_** she said in her mono-tone voice **_"thanks Virgo and no punishment"_** Lucy said and walked into the family room dropping onto the couch and ate her apple as she drifted off into a deep thought. _So I have to train to save Fairy Tail huh? well I'll give it my best _she thought. 

* * *

**TA-DA! another Chapter done! :D hopefully Gajeel doesn't keep eating all the pipes XD**

**Anyway another chapter will be up eventually, I won't make promises and say soon because I honestly don't know when I'll get the next one done, because I do have 3 massive assignments that need to be done. I'll try to get the next chapter done though.**

**Kikkibunny**


	8. Chapter 8

**YO! I'm back with another chapter! :D okay so someone asked about the pipe, obviously there in a kitchen and there will be some type of pipe and its Gajeel, so obviously he's going to look for metal to snack on, and as for what it's for I have no idea, it's a pipe, I'm not a plumber so I wouldn't have a clue. k? phew okay so that's out of the way here is another chapter for you all.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

Master Makarov had left earlier after Lucy told him that she knew about what Fairy Tail was going to do, she even called out Crux the southern cross to explain what he told her. Master Makarov grew wary of the plan and decided he'd take action and stop everyone before anything happened, he wouldn't lose his brats, so he left to head to Fairy Tail, knowing Lucy was safe with Laxus and Gajeel. 

Now Lucy stood in the middle of the open field with Capricorn, **_"Lucy-sama, you need to meditate first, that is all we will do for two days, meditate and train, however you will not learn any new spells until those two days of training have passed, meh"_** he explained, Lucy nodded determinedly and sat down on the soft grass, her mates sat from a distance, watching carefully, her friends watching from the trees. **_"Relax Lucy-sama, you may have a vision now that Cygnus has connected her magic with you to an extent, so accept them if you feel one coming, now breath and release a small amount of your magic into to air and let it form into whatever form it chooses"_** spoke Capricorn, Lucy nodded again and took a deep breath, letting her muscles relax, the air around her became part of herself, her eyes closed, her sense of sound and smell alert to everything. The slightest shift of foreign magic in the air would be sensed in an instant, she relaxed her mind and slowly opened one container of magic and released it into the air. 

Capricorn watched on with pride and awe, the magic she had displayed was indeed powerful and only her first container, he'd always felt her power being her celestial spirit meant he could but seeing it now showed how powerful she really was. The air around Lucy swirled to life, blowing her hair up to float around her, and then it grew stronger, her breathing grew harsh, the air became harsher the small gusts of wind surrounding her grew harder and spiralled around her like a tornado and then it split become four different tornado's that spun around her in a fury. Lucy's eyebrows drew together in concentration, Capricorn watched carefully as her eyes fluttered and concluded it was a vision, but what it was had him concerned. And then it happened, Lucy's magic spun out of control, the air grew still, heavy and thick for a second before the winds grew harsh making tree's sway, Capricorn used his hands to shield his face from the harsh winds, while Laxus and Gajeel turned their heads to the side and shut their eyes tightly, the wind pushing them backwards with great force. 

Multiple mini tornado's of celestial magic appeared and joined the four made out of air and spun wildly around the blonde, the magic pressure rose making all wolves close by drop to the ground, even Capricorn went down to his knees, Lucy face became one of fear and pain as she continued to have the vision, whatever it was, had made her loose complete control, and she still hadn't opened her second container, Capricorn's eyes widened at the realisation, she could cause this much damage now, what could she do with her second container?! Suddenly everything stopped, the harsh winds grew still the tornado's stopped spinning, it was like they were frozen, Lucy who was in the air in her meditative position stopped floating in the air, not even falling, her hair fell back down, Laxus and Gajeel stood up slowly and went to walk forwards when Capricorn stood up and shouted **_"GET DOWN NOW!"_** they dropped to the ground when they felt the huge pressure building, every wolf that had stood up dropped back down, as did Capricorn. 

Lucy let out a loud scream and a magic pillar shot up from the ground underneath her swallowing her, her figure could barely be seen through the pillar of pure celestial energy, a pillar of gold. The tornado's started spinning again, faster than before, and then suddenly they changed their direction towards Lucy in the pillar, they slammed into the pillar making it larger and stronger, and then everything stopped still, the pillar slowly descending back into the ground, as Lucy floated back down to the ground, landing safely. Lucy opened her eyes and calmed her breathing down , when she looked up at Capricorn her eyes where gold instead of their usual brown **_"Lucy-sama what did you see"_** he asked carefully while crouching down and placing a hand on her shoulder, Laxus and Gajeel came racing forward and sat down pushing their weight onto her, comforting her, the other wolves came racing out from behind the trees and sat around her waiting for the answer. Lucy took a deep breath **_"everything"_** she whispered before leaning against Laxus's large form and falling asleep. Gajeel paced back and forth while growling, Capricorn had said she would wake up in time, she had worn herself out magically and needed rest, but that didn't sit well with Gajeel, he needed his mate to be happy, smiling and awake, not out cold. 

He stopped pacing as an idea came to mind, Wendy, the little slayer could heal anything, and with that he took off into the trees to head to Fairy Tail to drag the young slayer to his mate to heal her. Laxus moved himself carefully, taking care not to make his mate fall from leaning against him, he laid down and her head rested against his side. When any of the males tried coming near her they were greeted with a snarl that made them go back to where they were. Cana stepped forward, and when Laxus went to small she hit him on the nose with her paw and growled before using her muzzle to move Lucy so the blonde didn't get a kink in her neck. She gave Laxus a haughty look before walking back to Bacchus, while Laxus only growled in retaliation. 

* * *

**~At Fairy Tail~**

The master had explained everything and banned anyone from taking any action, he however wasn't expecting Master Mavis to disagree with him. He ended up getting furious, no one had expected him to shout at the first, yelling at her saying 'do you want to kill us all? do you not trust Lucy?' after he shouted she grew silent and nodded before agreeing it was best to wait until Lucy was ready and the Celestial spirits could explain everything. Gildarts was quiet for a while and when the Master approached him, he only told him he was worried for Lucy's sake and Cana's stating he just wanted to see his daughter again. _'Time Gildats, we need to give Lucy some time and we shall train as well and then we can save everyone and bring home our family' _Master Makarov had said to the man. 

The guild was still full of chatter as Makarov watched on deep in thought, when the guild doors slammed open and deep, terrifying growl echoed through the hall, everyone tensed and Makarov's eyes widened at the sight of a pissed off Gajeel. Some mages got ready in battle stance, but the master jumped down from the railing and ran forward **_"Gajeel?!"_** he said in panic, the said wolf only growled his eyes searching the crowd, before they locked on target. Everyone followed his gaze and their eyes widened, his was staring at Wendy, **_"Warren, telepathy please"_** said the Makarov, instantly the connection was felt. _Gajeel, what's going on? _ asked the master, everyone was listening confused and still on edge from the sight of the large black wolf. _Lucy collapsed, used too much magic from a vision, she needs Wendy_ he said quickly, and within a second of his explanation Wendy was up and running towards him, he took off knowing she'd follow, Makarov, Erza, Gray and Natsu were chasing after them, clearly worried for the blonde. 

When the small group came through the forest and into the clearing many wolves backed into the shadows to give them space. **_"LUCE!"_** shouted Natsu as he started to run over, however he didn't get very far because Gajeel was suddenly in front of him snarling, **_"Nastu-san! stay away from Lucy-san, she's hurt and newly mated, you should know this! back away!"_** shouted Wendy, Natsu's eyes widened before he looked down shamefully and backed away to the very edge of the clearing, with Gray by his side, neither wanted to piss of Gajeel or Laxus. Wendy hurried over and knelt down next to the unconscious blonde and placed her hands over her head and muttered some words, the soft glow of her magic filled her dainty hands as she healed Lucy. 

Everyone's gaze turned to Capricorn who was still in the human world, **_"Lucy-sama, was meditating, and now since she has been granted the connection to a spirit called Cygnus she receives the visions, and she accepted it but then her magic spun out of control, the pressure made us all drop to the ground, it stopped still for a few seconds before a pillar of pure celestial energy shot out from the ground swallowing her and once it was over she said she saw everything in the vision before passing out, mehh"_** he explained, Master makarov went into a deep thought while Erza glanced at her little sister with both pride and sadness, Gajeel stood right in front of the sleeping blonde, guarding her while she slept on Laxus. **_"Thank-you Capricorn you may return now, she is safe with us"_** spoke the Master, the goat spirit bowed and then vanished in orange smoke and a gold shimmer. **_"Everyone needs to go back now, I will stay with Lucy and Wendy can stay just in case but you all need to go back, Lucy and I must have a serious discussion when she awakens and I don't want her dealing with you idiots so Erza you can escort them back, we will talk later."_** said the master, he held up a hand when Gray and Natsu went to protest, Erza nodded and walked to the pair of idiots and banged their heads together before dragging them off. 

The Master grew in size and carefully lifted Lucy and walked up the hill, Laxus and Gajeel running next to him with Wendy behind him. They lifted Lucy inside and onto her bed, Wendy held back a giggle at the sight of Gajeel and Laxus quickly jumping on the bed and curling around her to keep her safe. The master guided Wendy out of the room to give the three some quite time, he sat the girl down and made some tea before sitting with her to explain everything on what was happening, because she had missed everything in the guild earlier. Now they had to wait until Lucy woke up from her restful slumber.

* * *

**Phew, another chapter done. Okay so I've decided to start my other story because I keep getting ideas so I'm going to work on this story and my other one, don't know when I'll publish it though but it will be soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Kikkibunny**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've been kinda busy with my birthday party and assignments, a pillow to the face just as you wake up hurts like hell -_- trust my friends to do that. Anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Laxus trotted walked out of the room, leaving Gajeel sitting with their newly awoken mate as he searched for his gramps and Wendy. The second he walked into the living room Wendy stood up, he made a motion with his head that said 'follow me', and she did with his gramps tailing behind. As the three walked into the room Lucy looked up from petting Gajeel, she smiled broadly at the sight of Wendy. The small girl ran over and threw her arms around the blondes waist crying over how she was awake and alright, and whimpering words of how much she missed her sister figure. Lucy pulled Wendy into her lap, cuddling the girl close as she rocked back and forth soothing the young slayer. Makarov watched on with a smile, the glint in his eyes had Laxus growling, he knew the old man to well and could practically see the gears turning in his head. 

Makarov turned to the two massive male wolves, his grin never faltering, he whispered knowing only they would hear **_"I hope you two know that I want grandbabies before I die so the moment your back to normal i want my great grand brats in the making"_** he laughed at Gajeel's stunned wolf face, Laxus just growled, looked over at his mate for a second before looking back at his gramps and growled again. _Of course I'm going to have kids with Blondie, gramps doesn't need to tell me I have to, I'll just wait till Blondie's ready for kids_ thought Laxus, he was so glad his gramps couldn't hear his thoughts, what nobody knew was that the idea of being a father excited him especially when the kid would be his and Lucy's. _Perverted old man telling me to screw bunny so he gets grandkids, obviously I'm going to but kids can wait till later, me a dad, shit the kid is gonna be messed up, damn it I shouldn't be thinking of this shit right now, that's for a later topic, maybe_ thought Gajeel, he wasn't happy the master was telling him to give him grandbabies. One thing people didn't realise and he was damn glad they didn't was that Gajeel was terrified of being a father, he was a bit messed up and he didn't want to ruin a kids life, he knew bunny would be a great mother just he wasn't so sure about himself being a father. 

Once Wendy had stopped crying she crawled off Lucy's lap and sat next to the blonde woman, she placed her hands above Lucy's head and muttered a few words, her hands begun to glow a soft glow before it stopped and Wendy smiled. **_"Lucy you'll be fine I just healed any minor headache or wooziness you might of felt, now you're in perfect health"_** the small bluenette said smiling widely at the happy blonde. Wendy watched curiously as the two giant wolves slowly walked over towards Lucy, Laxus jumped up onto the bed and sat down next to his mate resting his head on her shoulder, nuzzling at her neck where his mark was, Gajeel jumped up onto the bed and laid down resting his head in her lap. **_"Lucy, you're really lucky, you have two mates who adore you, not many dragons or dragon slayers find their mate, but they found you, and it's clear they love you"_** Wendy said softly, the said mates looked up at her and did their version of a grin, while Lucy smiled at the two before kissing each of their noses and hopping off the bed, heading straight to the kitchen, her mates following close behind.

Lucy spun around her hands on her hips as she stared at Gajeel **_"don't you dare eat another pipe, or any utensils, or anything you know you shouldn't eat"_** she warned him, and the cheeky bastard just pulled his wolfy 'I'm innocent face'. **_"Innocent my ass"_** she muttered, and she swore she saw him grin before he bolted into the kitchen trying to paw open the fridge, when it didn't work he growled at it before turning to look at her. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked over, opening the fridge door, both of her mates grabbed whatever food was left and bolted for the living room before Master Makarov could start his rant again about the food in the fridge being his. Lucy grabbed a cupcake, one she knew was from Aries, the cake was fluffy and soft just like her spirits wool , she closed the fridge door and turned around to see the Master, he had a pleading look in his eyes. 

Lucy sighed **_"yes they took food, no you're not having my cupcake, get your own food"_** she said laughing at his sad look. Lucy sat down on the comfy couch, Wendy came in soon with a cupcake in her hand and sat down next to her. **_"Virgo appeared and gave me a cupcake from Aries while she took the others away from Master, but she brought him booze, so he's happy"_** explained the small healer, Lucy laughed at the explanation. There was a scratch at the door that made Lucy smile, Wendy looked at her curiously as the blonde stood up and walked to the front door and opened it up. When Lucy came back into the living room, she wasn't alone, there with her stood two more wolves. Lucy sat down on the ground clearly not shocked by the new comers, Wendy watched carefully, they felt familiar but she wasn't sure. **_"Wendy this is Lyon and Cana"_** Lucy said pointy to the silver wolf with icy blue eyes first and then the sleek dark brown wolf with brownish purple eyes. 

**_"That's Lyon and Cana?"_** asked Wendy quietly as she sat down on the ground, Lucy nodded her head and Cana came forward, she butted her head against Wendy making Lucy laugh, Lyon walked over as well and placed a paw on Wendy's shoulder giving her a serious look before he gave her a wolfy grin and licked her cheek, Lucy laughed at Wendy's shocked expression, the young bluenette snapped out of her state and giggled before wrapping her arms around Cana. Cana being Cana caught the scent of the alcohol from the kitchen and bolted towards it leaving a giggling Wendy and Lucy behind while Lyon watched on bemused. **_"CANA NO!" _** the girls heard the master shout, they laughed even harder as the saw Cana run out from the kitchen and towards the still open door with bottles of booze in her mouth, she stopped for a quick second winking at the girls before she took off out the door. 

**_"MY BOOOZEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_** wailed the master as he sat on his knee's crying, Wendy sympathetically patted his shoulder while trying to hold in her giggles, Lucy didn't bother, her mates had heard the whole thing and were now standing next to her doing their version of a snicker. Once Lucy had calmed down, Gajeel nudged her towards the door, getting the message she waved to Wendy who was still consoling the crying master. Laxus led the trio down the hill and to the large open space again, he stood back and sat down watching while Gajeel nudged her keys and grabbed one, before dropping it in her hand. **_"Gajeel I love you but that's gross"_** she said as she wiped the bit of drool from it, he only rolled his eyes before stepping back and sitting near Laxus. Lucy looked at the key, it was Capricorn's, she looked at her two mates **_"so what, you want me to train?"_** she asked, they nodded their heads and Lucy sighed, she knew if she didn't they'd get pushy, literally.

Lucy regretted the second she called Capricorn forth, it was endurance training so she had to run throughout the woods, following a clear and safe path set up by Virgo, and her mates where more than happy to help, With Gajeel running by her side, he clearly wasn't bothered by her pace and Laxus, well that jackass was behind her nipping at her ankles when she slowed down. The worst part was Capricorn made her do the running course 10 times! 10! By the time it was over Lucy flopped to the ground, Laxus was standing next to Capricorn like he was her trainer while Gajeel, the sweetie he was when it was her, he was letting her lean against his body as she sat on the ground. **_"Good warm up, you will do that same course every morning 10 times"_** said Capricorn, Lucy's jaw hit the ground, before she sighed and slumped against Gajeel, Laxus grinned and snickered at Lucy's expression. Gajeel helped her up before walking over too Capricorn and Laxus, the trio stood a fair distance away, **_"now Lucy-sama, I want you to meditate again but don't accept any visions, just block them, I want you this time to slowly release your magic, and hold it under control, meh"_** Capricorn explained, Lucy nodded ad got into position **_"remember Lucy-sama, control, you must have control"_** he said, and she heard him walk back to where her mates where, and then she blocked everything out, it was just her and her magic. 

Capricorn watched on carefully just in case, the other wolves again had come up to see what was happening, Laxus and Gajeel growled at the sight of two very familiar wolves, their pelts gave it away. One of the new wolves had a white blonde pelt, with a scar going over his eyebrow, his eyes a crystal blue, his fellow wolf had a pitch black pelt with red eyes, both smaller than Laxus and Gajeel. They backed away at the growls, they cast once quick glance at the meditating Lucy and it was clear they spotted the mating marks, and then they disappeared within the trees. Gajeel kept a close eye on the tress, it was no mistaking those two scents, it had been Sting and Rogue, and he was not happy, those two were still wild. A swirl of powerful magic in the air had Gajeel looking out from the corner of his eyes at his beautiful mate, she looked so angelic with her magic swirling around her, damn he had to be the luckiest guy ever, too bad he had to share. 

The Master and Wendy sat on top of the hill watching Lucy, the master watched on with pride while Wendy watched with awe. However the master was worried, on his way back to fairy tail before the whole Lucy collapsed issue, he went by her house and the magic presence left in the air had him worried, it reeked in a way only magic could, of dark magic, someone had been there, and by the way her stuffed was so carefully re-arranged, they were obviously looking for something or to where Lucy was. He had been there earlier and knew how everything was so they must have re-arranged it after going through everything, but he didn't want to worry Lucy, he'd send someone to go investigate and the only person he could think of was Natsu, but where Natsu went Lisanna followed and Lucy and the young Strauss didn't get along well so he couldn't send Natsu, he didn't want Lucy's home to be 'invaded' by a women who clearly hated her. Maybe he'd send Erza, Gray and Juvia, now that was a brilliant idea, Juvia loved Lucy at the moment since the blonde got her and Gray together, perfect a team to investigate who was investigating Lucy. 

* * *

**Woo! done :) so hope you liked it, as I said at the top I've been busy, but I have only 2 1/2 weeks of school left considering I missed this week from being sick, so yeah only a few weeks left and then I got all school holidays and trust me I'll be writing.**

**Kikkibunny**


	10. Note! must read

**Sorry everyone for not updating lately, but school holidays only just started and beforehand teachers where adding more work because they are just that cruel. As well as the fact I'm injured and it's not looking good -_- stupid doctor also wanted to give me medicine I'm anaphylaxis to, and that medicine stuff will actually kill me -_- so it hasn't been a good month lately.**

**Now onto some bad news, the time I did find I tried typing but I can't, my mind is drawing a blank, so this story will be on Hiatus for however long it takes before my mind starts to come up with more ideas for the story. I'm really sorry but Hiatus is inevitable.**

**~Kikkibunny :(  
**


End file.
